Electro-mechanical actuators are a well-known means to convert electrical energy into mechanical force and motion. Historically this has been accomplished via electromagnetic devices such as solenoids. A method receiving increasing application recently involves the use of various smart materials such as magnetostrictive or piezoelectric devices. In the case of piezoelectric devices, Ceramic Multilayer Actuators (CMA) are particularly attractive due to their ability to generate extremely high forces, potentially thousands of Newtons. On the other hand, such CMAs will generate such force over a very limited range of motion, on the order of 0.15% of the length of the CMA. In the case of a CMA 40 mm in length, free deflection, expansion of the CMA without a counteracting force applied to the stack, would be approximately 0.06 mm. The combination of such a high force with such a limited movement has been one of the impediments to broad use of CMAs in typical industrial and commercial applications. For example, a valve may require a total stroke of approximately 1 mm and a force of approximately 10N. To achieve the force and stroke for such a valve and a variety of alternate applications, various mechanisms have been designed to convert the excess force into increased motion. Examples of such mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,131 to Fujimoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,095 to Utchikawa, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,790 to Bugel et al.
Each mechanism converts a portion of the force of the CMA to additional stroke at the working end of the stroke amplification mechanism. The actual structural magnitude of this amplification is dependent on the specific configuration. A key objective of this type of approach to amplifying the stroke of a CMA is to maximize the efficiency of the transfer of force into stroke. As an example, the mechanism described by Utchikawa in U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,095 teaches converting only 60% of the available deflection. A critical element in achieving higher transfer efficiency is the rigidity or stiffness of the support structure surrounding the CMA. The invention described by Bugel et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,759,790, illustrates a design that can achieve such a high rigidity. It is therefore important to carry this support structure stiffness into designs incorporating other features such as a thermal compensation mechanism.
In general, stroke amplifying mechanisms are constructed of metallic materials, for example steel. Each such material has an identifiable and generally well known Coefficient of Thermal Expansion (CTE). This CTE is a measure of the rate and direction of expansion of a material with a change in temperature of that material. The CMA used to drive the amplifying mechanism also has a CTE. In general, the CTE of the CMAs differ from those of the materials typically used in such amplifying mechanisms. For example, a 17/4 grade of stainless steel that might be used in the support structure and amplifying mechanism of the current invention, as illustrated in FIG. 1, has a typical CTE of around 11×10−6 per degree Celsius. Similarly, it is generally recognized that the CMA has a slightly negative CTE of around approximately −1×10−6 to approximately −3×10−6 per degree Celsius. This difference in CTE between the steel mechanical structure and the CMA will result in a change in the force applied on the amplifying mechanism during a change in ambient temperature conditions. This force will effectively be added to the force applied by the CMA to the amplifying mechanism and will, in turn, contribute to the stroke and force output of the amplifying mechanism. Such a thermal effect can result in an improper operation of a device, such as the previously mentioned valve, using such an actuating mechanism. If, for example, the difference in CTE is such that it results in a reduction in the force applied to the stroke amplifying mechanism, the amount of stroke and associated force will be less than the expected amount. This reduction in stroke or force could cause an associated valve to demonstrate a flow rate that is less than nominal or inadequate sealing force resulting in leaking.
Various methods have been attempted to compensate for, or eliminate, this difference in CTE. For example, Salim in “Kleinste Objecte im Griff” (F&M September 1996) describes a stroke amplifying mechanism that is constructed of silicon. This approach does minimize the difference in CTE of the CMA and the stroke amplifying mechanism. However, it does so with a severe impact to multiple characteristics, for example structural reliability, production complexity and cost. These will, in turn, limit the potential physical size and work capability. Therefore, also limiting the applicability of such an approach.
Wada et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,147 describe a method of minimizing the difference in CTE between a CMA and an associated housing. The invention described does not include amplification of the free deflection of the CMA. In contrast, the reference teaches “stacking” the CMAs to obtain sufficient stroke and then having an equivalent opposing mechanism to effectively double the working stroke of the assembly. Further, the construction of the housing enclosing the piezo is composed of multiple pieces that are bolted or welded together.
Others teach thermal compensation using various electronic control methods, for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,400,062. In general, this approach adds substantial complexity and cost to the actuation system.
Generally it is accepted that when a piezoelectric CMA is used for electro mechanical actuation a compressive preload will be applied. This preload force is typically applied as a means of ensuring that the CMA is maintained mostly in compression during operation. This, in turn, usually increases the dynamic lifetime of the piezoelectric CMA.